Nando's
The spicy peri-peri chicken restaurant Nando's became a frequently visited establishment and a firm favourite of the Unicorn Warriors due to it's combination of a simple menu and cheap prices. Many visits have cultivated long-lasting memories and has been the home for a variety of events and phrases that the Unicorn Warriors would come to use and reminisce about in the future. It became tradition to meet in Cineworld beforehand as a shelter from the outside world. From the return of Monkey's Ate My Jellybeans to the creation of Mohomostan, Nando's has been a constant presence. You will be hard-pressed to find a restaurant that holds as much history. Notable Events Colder Than an Igloo With Air Conditioning - A bizzare and somewhat naff slogan for Nando's frozen yogurt was noticed by the Unicorn Warriors and became a source of confused laughter. After that trip to Nando's the phrase would be uttered when describing something cold or just brought up in pure randomness. It's lasting legacy came to peak when James decided to try and order the frozen yogurt using their odd slogan. The exchange was incredible and went as follows: Waitress: Anything else? '' ''James: Er, *smiles* could I please get the frozen yogurt that's... that's cooler than an igloo with *burst into hysterical laughter* Waitress: ... *stares blankly and walks off* At least he tried. The First Time - The first time the Unicorn Warriors went as a group to Nando's was a memorable one and the group consisted of James, Raphael, Ibrahim and Sean. We had a merry time and enjoyed the delights of spicy chicken - However, Sean being a vegetarian decided to have a bowl of chips but that wasn't satisfactory for him, both the price and the quality weren't to his standards so he'd go on and complain about it for a while. Coke With a Kick - James and Ibrahim decided to prank Zain by putting sauce in his coke whilst he was away from the table. Zain came back and started to consume his beverage seemingly oblivious to the sauce contaminating his Coke. In response, James said "Ah, these Coke's have a bit of a kick to them don't they?" and began to take a swig - noticing the looks on Ibrahim and Raphael's faces he couldn't contain his laughter. James let out an enormous laugh and with it all the Coke in his mouth. Most of it going on Raphael's lap. Monkey's Ate My Jellybeans - Originally used from a time pre-Unicorn Warriors in Drama GCSE. It was an utterly random creation by Raphael and wrote it down on A3 paper during a note taking session. It then became a meme on Facebook for a little while with the phrase 'Monkey's Ate My Jellybeans' superimposed on a startled Homer Simpson. Later it would become the codename for a secret mission James and Raphael concocted to go to Nando's with Sean. It became clear that both James and Raphael wanted to have a Nando's after their drinking session but knowing Sean would refuse to go beckoned a codename that would go over Sean's head. So, James and Raphael with Sean in tow pretended to casually browse through eating establishments in Ilford - stating we'd have a look at our options before making decision whilst knowing full-well the plan was to go straight to the heart of spicy chicken. Nando's. Mission Monkey's Ate My Jellybeans was a success but Sean wasn't happy, he sulked in Nando's for a while as James and Raphael tucked in to a hot meal before eventually going home. 'Mohomostan '- A country created by Zain in Nando's. You can find its own page on this wiki. '''Ordering Nothing - '''August 2015, it has been a while since the Unicorn Warriors met up so, logically we decided to catch up over some chicken. Sean was surprisingly excited to go but as we all began to go up and order it became apparent than Sean wasn't ordering anything but was instead just here to talk. To Zain, James and Raphael this was hilarious - we all began eating with Sean hovering over our chips like a hawk. Raphael was firm and told Sean he wasn't allowed any of his chips unless he ordered something. Later that lunch another classic moment was spewed from the mouth of Sean - that milk is better than salad. Exclaiming - "If milk is worse than salad why do they give it to babies?" '''False Birthday Cake - '''During a grand 2019 return to Ilford's Nandos, a secretive plot was in the works. Unbeknownst to Raphael, James and Zain had concocted a dastardly plan to embarrass him in front of the chicken-munching restaurant goers. Perhaps, tapping into the prankster spirit of Mission Monkey's Ate My Jellybeans. Raphael did notice that something was amiss whilst relaxing at the table. He'd catch a glimpse of the pair giving themselves suspicious eye contact. There were also the occasional hushed tones, much like a gossiping schoolchild, that had slightly perked Raphael's attention. He soon brushed it off as mere paranoia. But, out of nowhere, came a waitress with swift pace. She was holding a slice of chocolate cake. Raphael was completely bemused as the lady came over to the table. He was about to formally say "Oh no, no. That's not for us", but then he caught James and Zains faces. A wry smile went over Raphael's face and he knew a prank had just unfolded. With the waiting staff singing Happy Birthday and what, seemingly, felt like the entire restaurant staring at him - Raphael took it in his stride and said "Hah, 23 can you believe it!?" - Inside, however, he was a tad embarrassed over the pomp of the ordeal. He congratulated James and Zain and tucked in to his free slice of cake. Some trolling moments do have a happy ending after all.